<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BOY允】自行车 by muyifan25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917022">【BOY允】自行车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyifan25/pseuds/muyifan25'>muyifan25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>boy允</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyifan25/pseuds/muyifan25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>boy允 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BOY允】自行车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>        他的哥哥领回来一个男孩，比他只大了五个月。男孩一看就是个文静的样，或者说是带着点不知原因的孤独气息，却比他想的要狡黠的多。</p><p>        02<br/>        此时他的哥哥就坐在他的旁边，对面的男孩时不时抬头瞄他一眼，似乎那正在餐桌下撩拨着他的脚不是他存心干的一样。<br/>        王瀚哲清了清嗓子，视线仍停留在盘中的食物上，手却握住了那作乱人的脚踝。男孩明显有些吃惊，小幅度的抽动试图挣脱他的控制。<br/>        无用功。<br/>        --男孩力气不小，可王瀚哲也不是吃素的主。</p><p>        03<br/>        王瀚哲觉得江帆一定是一只狐狸。而且是晃着大红尾巴装作乖巧的小狐狸。</p><p>        04<br/>        狐狸咬人还挺疼的。<br/>        王瀚哲摸着被衣服遮盖住的锁骨处的吻痕--昨天小狐狸给他整的。<br/>        在漆黑的楼道里，江帆被抵在墙上，却丝毫不示弱，在王瀚哲的锁骨留下一个暧昧的印记，然后乖乖的领着他上楼。<br/>        小狐狸似乎很享受见不得光的刺激，所以他搞上了自己男友的弟弟。王瀚哲也乐的陪他演戏，只是时不时露出想折腾狐狸的心思，却被那娇嗔的一眼看的没有别的想法--只想操他。</p><p>        05<br/>        狐狸操软了也是会乖乖听话的。<br/>        他的哥哥前两天去外地出差，家里便只剩了狐狸和他。江帆有时候玩的花哨--这次他带着一条狐狸尾巴窜进了王瀚哲的卧室。<br/>        软软的耳朵手感也好极了，他向尾巴探去却摸到一手黏腻。<br/>        “自己先弄好了？”王瀚哲去吻他的耳尖，在他耳边说道。<br/>        男孩的耳朵红的要滴血，也极大的满足了王瀚哲那点小心思--狐狸唯一掩盖不住情绪的就是他的耳朵。<br/>        “草你奶奶，睡不睡？”他的小狐狸有些不好意思了，露出尖牙装作凶狠的对他说。<br/>        他把狐狸打横抱起到另一间卧室--他哥哥的，然后把男孩放在床上，自己欺身压上。<br/>        他温柔的帮男孩卸掉尾巴，狐狸便主动缠住他，去吻他昨天留下的杰作。</p><p>        江帆在床上挺难伺候的，不过王瀚哲倒是独有一套，男孩的腿根和前胸最为敏感，他含着他胸前的一点朱红，用舌去挑逗。手也不停，在男孩小腹处游走，去抚慰他的性器。<br/>        肉体和精神上的刺激让江帆很快就射了第一次，王瀚哲没给他喘息的机会，扶着性器就闯入了他的穴口，润滑做的很好，小穴毫不费力的吃下大半。<br/>        王瀚哲也不心急，缓慢的探索着，直到戳到那一点--江帆变调的呻吟提醒他找对地方了。<br/>        他对准了那一点抽插，却在允星河快要再次高潮的时候停了动作--<br/>        “叫哥哥，叫声哥哥我就继续。”</p><p>        06<br/>        比起前戏，王瀚哲可能更喜欢江帆高潮的样子，操的狠了他哄着还会喊两声哥哥，或者嗯嗯啊啊的应允给他生小猴子--勾人的紧。<br/>        狐狸怎么能生出猴子呢？<br/>        他带着点恶趣味问他，却正对上那双高潮后渗着迟来的羞涩和迷茫的眼睛。男孩瘦瘦小小的，更惹出一种想狠狠爱他的情绪来。</p><p>        07<br/>        他吻了吻江帆的额头，男孩被要了三次没等他清理完就早已睡去。<br/>        “我们来日方长。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>